


Titans Forever

by RoyHarper99



Category: DC Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Starfire (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyHarper99/pseuds/RoyHarper99
Summary: The Titans have had a simple few months- but that was never going to last. Discovering a new threat, they have to face it head on while also looking towards moving forward with each of their lives.





	Titans Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What they think is a simple take down of Brother Blood gives more questions than answers to the Titans.

“You know, it’s pretty hard to be sneaky when you just… glow like that.” Dick smiled as he kept his eyes looking forward as he sat upon the roof’s edge. He didn’t have to turn around to know that Kory flew right behind him, he just felt she was there. He’d know the warmth she emitted anywhere. “You’re late, you know. Everyone else is already in position.”

Kory raised an eyebrow as she landed, walking forward and sitting next to him. “Are you sure this is the right place?”, she asked as she looked down.

“Yeah, yeah, of course it is. I mean, it’s Brother Blood… creepy places like this are sort of his fortee, right?” Dick spoke with a lower tone than normally.

Kory squinted her eyes, staying quiet for a second as she eyed him next to her while he kept his eyes downward looking at the warehouse. “Dick… is everything all right?”

He slowly moved his head upward and carefully turned his head towards hers. “Yeah… yeah… why… why wouldn’t it be?”

She moved her hand upwards, grazing from his arm and neck until it landed on his cheek, staying silent as their eyes locked, with no hint of any sound around them other than their own heartbeats. “I…”

Before she could say another word, they were interrupted by the sound of a radio coming from Dick’s ear. “Hey, Nightwing… I’m looking at them right now… it looks they’re all in there, including the big man himself… I say we go in right now.”

Dick only heard every other word but he understood what he said. He moved his face further away and put a hand up to the earpiece. “Right, right, Beast Boy… just stay hidden in the vents and uh… away from the east wall… Starfire and I are coming through…” He turned his head back around and saw that Kory was already stood up with an arm reaching out to him. He grabbed onto her hand as she helped him get up.

“Let’s get this done.” He spoke with a little more confidence in his voice. He never liked losing focus on any mission, so he he thought he had to get to get his head in the game. He got into position on the roof’s edge as he was ready to jump before he looked back at her. “Ready?” 

With a nod, her right hand heated up as she pulled it back and took a full swing towards the buildings wall, crushing it all down as it caught the attention of Brother Blood and all his associates. Once the wall was hit, Dick took a leap of faith as he took another flip mid-air to balance himself before he landed.

Running in, he grabbed his batons out of his back as he took a quick look, counting around 40 men inside, maybe more. Nothing they can’t handle. He took a swing at the first two guys, knocking them out and proceeding to fight the third guy head on. When he was down, he looked up and saw the another one was pointing a gun at him. Before he could react, the saw the dark room in front of him light up as Kory flew in and took out around five of them with one blast. Dick got a quick smirk out of that.

Looking around, he ran further and fought several of them as he tried to locate Brother Blood amongst the crowd. He didn’t want him to get away. When he took out a few more of them, he noticed Kory blasting them on the other side of the room, with a bigger guy behind her about to blast her. Before he could throw his baton at him, he saw a vibration in the vents above, before a giant green gorilla jumped down and took him out. Gar looked back at Dick, nodding with a smile as Dick returned the nod.

Noticing Blood running off through a door alone, Dick looked back around, unsure whether or not to follow him or help out here. He suddenly saw then of the guys get knocked out, before feeling a pat on his shoulder. “I’m a little late, but… we’ve got this.” He turned around and saw that it was Wally, before giving him a pat on the back and running after Blood.

The room led down some stairs, ultimately leading into a darker room that felt much bigger. Dick walked around, unsure of where Blood was. 

“You should have waited for those friends of yours…” The room suddenly lit up, and Dick spotted Blood standing across the room. This was a guy that they’ve taken out a dozen times in the past. Any one of them should be able to handle him, let alone Dick.

Feeling confident about his odds, Dick ran towards blood, ready to hit him with the batons. Before he could even reach him, Dick felt himself slowing down. He felt an exhaustion that he didn’t quite understand. It wasn’t something he’d experienced before. As he slowed down, he got down to his knees, unable to stand up any further. He saw Blood walk closer as he put his head up looking at him.

“You shouldn’t have come alone…” Blood smiled.

Dick could barely open his mouth to speak. “...not… never… alone…”

Blood raised an eyebrow, before he felt something hit him right in head. He had a helmet, so it wasn’t enough to knock him out. Turning around, he saw a figure in the shadowy dark place of the room. He let got of his power on Dick and picked up his staff, throwing it at the figure.

It looked like it was about to him, but the man in the shadows bent his back and managed to catch it before slowly walking out of the shadows. “No matter how many times we kick your ass… you’re just never gonna give up, are you, pal?”, Roy said as he smiled towards Blood.  
“Fool…”, Blood uttered. “You think another human is what it’ll take to stop me? With your pathetic… arrows…”

Roy laughed a little. “You’ve got this all wrong, Blood. I’m not here to stop you. I’m just the distraction.”

Blood looks a bit confused, before feeling a heavy hit on the back of his head as he lost consciousness. He was pretty easy for Donna to knock out.

“Just because you have new powers doesn’t mean you’re any less of an idiot when you use them.” Roy quipped as he walked closer towards them.

“Dick…” Donna looked down at him, worried with an arm on his back as he could barely get up.

“Dick…” Roy followed up and tried helping him up as well. “... you okay?”

Dick just looked up at them, slowly feeling his strength come back but an unstoppable weakness still there.


End file.
